The Calon Series: An Eternal Heart
by MufflerVon
Summary: It's all about the wedding. There's angst. There's fluff. There's smut. But mostly, it's all about our favourite ladies getting married.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, thanks for reading these things. I think this will probably be my last 'Calon Series' stories. My swan song. I've just run out of ideas for them. But never say never. If I think of something that someone might want to read, I'll make a comeback! Anyway, as it's all about the ladies wedding, this will have a good few chapters.

Emma and Regina had been excited about starting their wedding arrangements when Emma had first proposed. Emma had seen the prospect of coming up with the most outlandish honeymoon ideas, all designed to give the most opportunities possible for love making. But that was as far as it got for a long time due to life getting in the way. Budget time had rolled around and Regina was office bound for weeks. Not long after, Henry had managed to catch chicken pox and at his age they had worried enough for him to have an overnight stay in hospital. Just as his symptoms were clearing, Calon developed the rash, so it seemed like the sickness hadn't left the house for over a month. Even without these extra concerns, just life in general was enough to keep them busy - two boys, two full time jobs, a huge house to run and with Emma having to do the occasional stint of night shifts, they were quick to grab any quality time together that they could - planning a wedding became quite a low priority

But one day over breakfast, Henry brought up the subject. "Mom? Ma? How come you haven't got married yet? All the laws have changed so you're allowed." He then looked down at his cereal bowl and in a voice that showed he was still very much a boy said "Are you going to split up? Have you not got married because you don't love each other any more?" He stared down at his breakfast, pushing around the last few bits of cereal and refusing to look at his mothers. Regina and Emma looked at one another and Regina opened her mouth to reassure her son, but Emma was quicker. "You know what kid, you're right! Why haven't we got married yet? I think you're the kick in the backside that we need." Henry's head shot up, stunned as he looked at his Ma. Emma reached with both hands - one grabbing Henry's arm and the other touching Regina's hand. "What do you say beautiful? Shall we get on with planning this extravaganza, after work tonight?" Both faces beamed at Emma with those words and Regina leaned forward to press a kiss to Emma's cheek. Emma was quick though and turned her face, so that the kiss was a lot less chaste than Regina intended. "Ew, gross!" Henry exclaimed as he turned to take his bowl to the sink. Emma chuckled as she broke away from the kiss. "Get used to this kid. Once we're married it's _all_ we're going to be doing. And just remember….. you're the one who just suggested it!" Regina and Emma laughed together as Henry pretended to scowl as he left the room.

That evening Regina got a large notepad out and sat next to Emma as they relaxed together, finally, after Calon went down for the night. Henry had disappeared to his room hours ago, so they took the opportunity while they could, to start talking wedding. Regina had obviously started thinking about it sometime during the day as lots of the pages had headings already written on them - Dress, Flowers, Menu. The pages however were blank. Emma knew, without Regina having to explain it to her, that that meant she assumed Emma an equal partner in this - they would be deciding together. Emma was quite happy to go along with anything Regina wanted. As far as she was concerned she only wanted two things from this wedding. To be married to her soul mate and for Regina to be happy. Anything after that was a bonus.

Regina went over to her briefcase and brought out some wedding magazines. "In case we can't think of anything then these should give us some ideas." And she dumped them on Emma's lap as she retook her position next to her. Emma started to flick through them and started laughing. "Regina, you can choose anything and everything you want for the day, as long as I can choose _this_ part of the day." Regina pulled the magazine from her and narrowed her eyes at her fiancé when she saw the pages that held Emma's interest. A feature on 'Wedding Night Lingerie'. Emma grinned at her and pulled at her until she was able to nuzzle her ear. "I'm serious beautiful, let me pick out something for you to wear." Regina turned to face Emma. "We don't even know what we're wearing yet. What you pick might not fit under the dress I choose." Emma's grin turned almost feral at those words. "Yon mean, you may have to go naked under the dress on our wedding day? Mmmm….Regina…" and the next half hour of wedding organising was lost as the two kissed and caressed. Regina stopped Emma attempting to remove any clothes, but she didn't want to stop the soft touches and the slow deep kisses that Emma was spoiling her with. Eventually it was Emma who pulled away and got them back to the matter in hand. "As much as I adore making out with you - and honestly beautiful, I could do it all night, I think we should get back to these plans". At Regina's shocked face, she continued, "Well, it's just…. I really want to be your wife, so the sooner we get organised, the sooner that ring will be on my finger and my dream will be a reality." At Emma's blushing confession, Regina kissed her once more, lingering for just a moment and then pushed the notepad into Emma's hands.

They flicked through the magazines and every now and then Emma would point out something and Regina would give her opinion. If it was a flat 'no', Emma knew to move on quickly - it wasn't Regina being awkward, it was something that had featured in her first wedding and she didn't want to taint this one by having the same. It soon started to become clear that Emma had quite definite ideas - a notion that surprised Regina. She had assumed that it would be a long labourious task trying to get Emma Swan to make decisions. After a few of the big decisions were out of the way, Emma excused herself and went upstairs. She returned moments later carrying a small Snoopy notebook, dog eared, dirty and possibly as old as she was. She seemed almost childlike in her shyness at that moment. Regina recognised Emma had a secret to share, so she waited quietly until Emma placed the notebook on her lap.

Regina opened it up carefully, reverently, and opened to the first page. In large cursive writing was written "_Emma Swan's Wedding Ideas Book_". The 'i' in wedding had a heart instead of a dot and the date in the corner confirmed for Regina that she was looking at Emma's early teen notebook. Underneath was a drawing of a bride and groom kissing and under that was a quote cut out from a book 'someday my prince will come'. Regina ran her fingers along those words and then looked up to Emma and asked quietly, teasing - "Is this me in the drawing, am I your prince?" Emma blushed harder and lowered her head even more, so Regina turned the page quickly, eager to see what was next. It was a photograph of a wedding cake, nothing elaborate. Just two tiers with white lily and red rose decorations and a small gold crown on the top. Around it were drawn two love hearts and trailing roses. As Regina turned each page, she found photos torn from magazines or hand drawn ideas of what Emma had found for her wedding. The further on she looked, the more detail she found and newer ideas. There was a different looking cake near the back and really beautiful but clearly quite modern table centrepieces. As Regina closed the book, Emma started fidgeting and picking at her fingers. "You see Regina….." she breathed out loudly and started again "the thing is, beautiful….." Regina reached over and grabbed her hands. "Emma darling, tell me what you want for our wedding?" Emma looked at her and smiled.

"I started my wedding ideas book when I was maybe thirteen or fourteen. I'd pretty much given up on getting the family that I wanted, so it thought I would start to think of the future and what I could do, and have, when I wasn't fostered anymore. And I started to dream about having my own family. Husband, kids, dog, the whole deal. And so I started to think about weddings…and well…. I started that notebook. It's just ideas really Regina, I don't expect you to go along with any of them, I just thought I should share this with you, not hide it as a secret."

Regina kissed her. Slowly, lovingly, with her tongue just gently touching her lover's upper lip. When she moved her lips away she touched her forehead to Emma's and smiled. She grabbed her own notepad and the magazines and threw them to the floor. "You know what Swan, I got everything I wanted at my first wedding. I had the flowers, caterers, decorations, the lot. How about for the only wedding that truly matters, we go with the ideas that you've had for nearly half your life. Let's make this notepad a reality." Emma could feel the tears coming to her eyes at this gesture from her beloved. "Are you sure Regina?" she asked "you _must_ have some things you want for the day?" Regina nodded. "Well of course I do! You know I have an opinion on everything!" she ignored the look that Emma gave her and carried on. "However, I love you Emma and I want you to be happy. So unless I have a really strong opinion on something, I want you to have what you want. Let's go through your book, find all the things we agree on and then we can start to discuss whatever is left." As Regina started making notes from her book, Emma swore she fell just a little bit more in love with her.

…..

Emma woke the next morning to Calon cuddled into her side and the other side of the bed empty. She couldn't move with her boy fast asleep against her, but she squirmed around slightly, to see if she could work out where Regina was. She chose that moment to enter the room, a cup of coffee in each hand and a bright smile on her face when she saw Emma looking for her. After depositing the cups on the nightstand, Regina crawled back in beside Emma and whispered "good morning, my Emma." Emma grinned at her and pulled her into her arms for a kiss. The kiss started softly, just lips moving, but Regina pulled at Emma's bottom lip with her teeth, then sucked it into her mouth. Emma ran her tongue along Regina's teeth and up into the roof of her mouth. Regina moaned loudly and pushed herself up to lie on Emma, momentarily forgetting that Calon was there. The movement was enough to rouse him from his sleep and seeing his Mommy climbing on his Ma, he decided to join in the fun. Emma broke away from kissing Regina, laughing, as she felt Calon tugging on her arm as he tried to manoeuvre himself onto them. Regina pulled him up to her chest as she rolled off Emma and cuddled him as she laughed over his head to Emma.

Emma heard movement from down the hall, so she called for Henry to join them. When he saw his Mom and his brother cuddling on the bed, he did the only thing any normal boy should do in that situation. He jumped on his other mom and started tickling her. Regina rolled further away from Emma, so she wouldn't be caught in the tickle war and she and Calon laughed at the two fools rolling around on the bed. When Henry and Emma had both run out of breath, they lay side by side on their backs, gulping breath back into their lungs, almost diagonal across the bed. Regina and Calon had squashed themselves into the pillows and Calon was still giggling at his Ma and big brother. Regina sat crossed legged and held him facing them. She dropped her chin to the crown of his head and kissed him gently, looking over at the other two. She was having one of those moments of realisation that life was good and she was happier now than she ever remembered being. She remembered Emma telling her that when Emma had brought Henry to the hospital to see his newborn brother and Henry had jumped onto the bed to be with them; Emma had realised everything she wanted, everything that would make her happy, was there, contained on that bed. Regina was having the same feeling at that moment.

Henry was quicker to get his breath back than his Ma and when he sat up he was suddenly starving. He went to push himself of the bed, but Emma's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Hey kid, can we talk to you before we go get breakfast started?" Henry's eyes widened as he started to think what he had done wrong. Seeing his face, Regina kicked Emma gently, "Ma!" she admonished, "You're worrying the poor boy." Emma laughed and pulled his head to her to kiss him. "Nothing to worry about son, but we need to talk to you about the wedding." At this news, Henry grinned. "Really Ma? Did you get everything sorted out last night Mom?" Regina smiled and leaned forward to hold onto his hand. "We've decided on what we want, and all the big decisions are made. Except for one Henry." Henry nodded his head enthusiastic for her to continue. He couldn't wait for the wedding and for his mothers to be married. He wanted them to have their happily ever after so desperately. "Well, you see darling boy, we want to know what job you want? We want you to have a role in our special day, but we also don't want to put too much pressure on you. What would you like to do?"

Henry beamed, thrilled that his parents had planned for him to have something important to do on their big day. But he really hadn't put any thought into it. For him - it was enough to see them marry. "Ummm, well, what sort of thing could I do?" he asked, unsure of what really went on in a wedding. "Well kid, you could walk one of us down the aisle. You could be an usher; show people to their seats. Um…Regina? What else could he do?" Emma started off so well, but couldn't think of jobs that their eldest, but still young son could do on their big day. "Do either of those roles interest you Henry?" Regina asked kindly. Henry shook his head. "I can't walk just one of you down the aisle, how could I pick?" He looked between his two moms, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth. Emma slung her arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, of course Henry. That makes sense. And we wouldn't ask you to choose. How about the usher thing then?" Henry scrunched up his nose. "Er, I don't really like the sound of it. If there's nothing else, I'll do it, but…" Regina had been silently watching her boy as he became uncomfortable. "Henry. Would you be willing to hold the rings for us?" His head shot up to look at his mom. "Really? You'd trust me to look after your wedding rings?" At Regina's proud nod, he swung round to look at Emma, and could see his Mom's reaction mirrored in his Ma's. "Okay! Let's get breakfast then!" he yelled as he scrambled off the bed. Both women smiled at each other at his excitement for food now that his role had been decided on. But as he reached the bedroom door he stopped and turned, frowning at his mothers. Regina noticed first and handed Calon to Emma so that she could go to her boy. When she reached him, she leaned down, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "What is it Henry? You look ever so worried." He scuffed his toes on the carpet before he answered. "Well, isn't that the job of a best man. And the best man makes a speech doesn't he?" Regina could suddenly see the problem. "We don't expect you to make a speech Henry." His mom replied. "But you are our best boy and so if you would be our best man at the wedding that would be wonderful. And it would be enough". Henry nodded, still deep in thought. "But….um….if I wanted to make a best man's speech, would that be allowed?" Regina squeezed his shoulders, emotion now clouding her voice. "Henry, we would be very proud of you making a speech. I love you Henry." Mother and son embraced and from the bed they heard Emma in a clear voice tell Calon that he needed to get used to all this soppiness. Regina bent down ton Henry's ear and whispered, "I'm going to get Calon and then you may tickle your Ma until she can't breathe…."


	2. Chapter 2

There was just over a week to go until the day of their wedding. Regina and Emma were both surprised, and had been constantly surprised since the beginning of the planning, how calm they were about everything. Regina, who ruled the Mayor's office with an iron fist and Emma who panicked regularly at mistakes, were taking everything in their stride and just enjoying each moment.

Of course, it was a big help to their state of minds that everything had worked out as planned. The dresses were stunning. Regina had insisted that Emma go to the bridal store first and chose a design that she loved, then she would choose hers, with helpful hints from the owner, to compliment it. Henry and Calon would be wearing morning suits - a surprise for their moms. David - in his position as male role model, something that he had been proud to be ever since helping Henry with his bullying - had taken Henry to pick out a suit and the store owner had suggested the traditional style. And because they had Calon's size, the boys could match. David was sure Regina and Emma would love to see their boys dressed like that. The catering had been easy to sort out. Granny, able to knock up any fast food order on her menu, was also an incredible fine cuisine cook. She would hear of no one else doing it, and the menu that she came up with delighted Emma and Regina in incorporating both their tastes. Even the bachelorette parties had been stress free. It had probably helped that both women had decided, separately, that by eleven o'clock they just wanted to be alone together. After a series of texts, they had snuck away from their respective gatherings and had met back at the mansion and simply had a few glasses of wine together as they held hands and talked. Although they loved the efforts that had been made for them, they had both realised that they didn't need a final night of freedom. They just needed each other.

Everything was working out perfectly. But as the final week countdown began, Regina's mood started to change a little. Nothing really big, but because Emma was so in tune with her lover, she knew immediately that something was wrong. They shared a noisy breakfast with the boys. Henry was excited because he was part of the field athletics team in school. He wanted to know if he could practice throwing the javelin in the garden. Emma and Regina had struggled to come up with an answer that didn't put him off pursuing his new interest in sports, yet at the same time make sure that no one was speared as they relaxed on the lawn. Calon was enjoying banging his empty bowl on his high chair and chattering away to himself in his nonsense language. In amongst the noise and chaos, Emma could see something different in Regina's eyes. She was smiling at her boys, touching a finger to Calon's cheek, refilling Henry's glass of orange juice and yet there was something. Something that Emma couldn't work out. But she was determined that she would get to the bottom of whatever was on Regina's mind.

Dinner time rolled around and Emma was sitting outside the Mayor's office waiting for her last appointment to leave. As Regina ushered them out of the office, Emma caught her eye and she saw that little glint of happiness that was always there. This reassured Emma that whatever was going on with Regina was something she could fix. She followed Regina back into her office and as the mayor tidied away the papers from her meeting, Emma leaned against her desk. "So, beautiful lady, can I tempt you into running away with me for an hour and sharing some food?" Regina's face said she was about to turn Emma down, so Emma upped her game. She moved forward until she had Regina trapped against the desk and then pulled her into her arms. Regina's arms rose to wrap around Emma's back, almost against her will. "Please come and eat with me, I just want to spend some time with you. Just you and me." Emma used her sad eyes, her face angled down so that she looked up through her eyelashes. It was a face she had used many times - after breaking a favourite vase, wanting to watch a movie that Regina hated on their date night, almost begging for sex when Regina said she was tired - this face almost always got Emma her own way. Regina, hard as nails Mayor, was useless when it came to that face. And Emma knew it. So moments later, Regina was following Emma out to her car, hand in hand.

Emma drove them out to a picnic area just along the seafront. It was deserted apart from a couple of dog walkers, so Emma led them, along with a picnic basket, over to a bench with a view. Granny had assisted in supplying them with their favourites to eat and drink and the pair leaned against each other as they enjoyed their lunch in comfortable silence. Once they were done, and everything was packed back away, Emma shifted closer to Regina, pulling her into her more. Regina responded by resting her head on Emma's shoulder and wrapping her arms across her stomach. She relaxed as she felt Emma stroking her fingers through her hair. Once last movement - Emma dropped her head and leaned it against Regina's - and then she whispered to Regina. "What's wrong beautiful? What's got you worrying?" Regina wasn't at all surprised by the question. Although she had done her best to hide her feelings from her, she knew that Emma knew her too well not to work out that something was wrong. She shook her head though. She really wasn't sure she could find the words.

Emma had no plans to leave things alone though. "I love you Regina. I love you more than I thought I'd ever love anyone. But if this wedding is too much, we can cancel." Regina's head shot up from her place on Emma's shoulder. "I mean it Regina. I want to be married to you more than anything, but it's never worth you being upset. So we'll do whatever you need." Regina looked at her in wonder, tears in her eyes blurring her vision at the selflessness of her fiancé. She desperately wanted to reassure Emma, but her throat closed and the words wouldn't come. She laid her head back down on Emma's shoulder and shook it gently, just the once. The gesture was enough for Emma to feel though, so she smoothed her hand back over Regina's hair and said "well, we're just gonna sit here, holding on, until you can tell me what's going on Regina. Because I love you too much to let this go."

They sat there for a time. Emma running her fingers through Regina's hair and Regina played with the buckle on Emma's belt. "I love you Emma" Regina whispered. Emma was about to say it back, but she hesitated, hoping that her continued silence would entice Regina to keep speaking. And it did.

Though she still whispered, Regina's voice sounded strong. "When I got married all those years ago, I had the perfect wedding. Everything exactly as I wanted it. And I think I needed that to make up for the fact that even then, even before we were married, I knew that he didn't really love me. Certainly not enough to tie himself to me for life anyway." At this confession, Emma hugged Regina a little tighter and kissed her forehead. She remained silent however, knowing there was a lot more to come. "That day was about as good as it got. It wasn't so bad at first, we got on quite well. But then his job became all important and there were days when he just didn't come home. I'm sure there were other women too. But if I said anything, he brushed it off. There was always a reasonable excuse. I was so unhappy Emma." She pressed her face into Emma's chest, needing to hear Emma's steady heartbeat, believing Emma when she had once told her that it beat only for her. Emma leaned down and kissed her hair, whispering "I love you my Regina." Spurred on by Emma's love she continued once more. "I desperately wanted to leave him, but I had nowhere to go. I've… I've told you a little about my mom when I was younger. Well, I knew she wouldn't accept me back into her home with a failed marriage behind me, so I started to look into my options. But really there were none. So I just put a mask on and tried to face my life. Then one night, he came home drunk. Not falling down drunk, but he had had a lot. He wanted sex. I didn't. He wanted to force me and I ran and locked myself in the bathroom. I stayed there all night, scared to come out and when I came out in the morning he was already gone. He didn't come home for a few days and when he did, we obviously were going to ignore what he had done. The next few months I was the most miserable I had ever been. We lived separate lives. He looked at me with such abhorrence. The doctor gave me some pills to help me through, but really I couldn't see a way out of the unhappiness and I didn't know what I could do. Then one evening I got a call from a hospital. He was in their emergency room, suspected heart attack. I left immediately, but even then, by the time I got there, he was gone. Another attack, a massive one. I wanted to feel elated - I was free. But I was devastated. My marriage was over and I was alone and…. I don't know. I'm still not sure if I've worked out how I feel about it."

Regina sat up and slightly away from Emma. Emma's arm dropped from her shoulder, but she pulled her hand onto her lap instead and looked Regina in the eye. She waited for Regina to continue, knowing the end of the story was where they needed to be. "I have a sad, failed marriage behind me Emma. I wasn't a good wife. I didn't make him happy. I'm…. I'm scared of getting it wrong with you. I don't want to make you unhappy. I don't want to get it wrong with you Emma. I want you to make you as happy as you make me, darling, I.." The rest of whatever Regina had planned to say, was cut off by Emma throwing herself at Regina and kissing her passionately. She poured her soul into that kiss, hoping that Regina would understand her feelings. Moments, minutes later, the pair gasped as their lips eventually separated. Emma's hands grasped Regina's face, palms cupping her cheeks and her eyes bored into hers. She was as serious as Regina had ever seen her. "Now listen to me Regina. I love you. I love you with the whole of my heart. I've never trusted anyone enough to do that before. I've never loved anyone that way before. And I trust you Regina. I trust you to make me happy. Because you already do." Regina smiled through her tears, but Emma could see she needed more reassurance. "You are an amazing wife Regina. You're already my wife in my heart. We've lived together all this time and our relationship gets better and better. I know we still have our arguments. I know we still hurt each other sometimes. But we're better people together. And if you don't want to risk getting married, I am happy to just stay as we are babe. As long as you're in my life, it's enough for me. You make me happy Regina. In a way I thought I never could be. If this is it for us, it's enough for me." This time it was Regina who flung herself at Emma. She hugged her so hard, Emma thought she may pass out. Emma held on, almost as tightly. Regina rarely opened up about her past. Emma knew it wasn't a trust issue, it was simply that she didn't want to open old wounds.

Emma held Regina in her arms, a protective feeling washing over her. This woman in her arms, this strong, independent, feisty woman was also vulnerable and lost and Emma's heart was full to bursting with love for this woman. She slowly eased out of the bone crushing hug and whispered to Regina "while we're being honest about things, I think maybe it's time for me to share something too Regina. Is that okay?" Regina nodded. Emma took a deep breath. "If Henry hadn't pushed us, I don't think I would have brought up the subject of us getting married…." Regina began to push away from Emma. "But… but you asked me to marry you….it was your idea…." Regina's voice was rising and her tears were back. Emma pulled her back to her. "Wait Regina. Listen to me." Emma waited until she felt Regina relax a little. "I've spent my life moving around. When I was a kid, they moved me. When I became an adult, I ran. When things have got hot or heavy or awkward, I've taken the easy option and left. When I asked you to marry me, I was one hundred per cent certain that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And I still feel that way Regina." Emma felt a little of the tension leave her lovers body. "But I've always been terrified that I'll get something wrong. I'll hurt you. Or the kids. Or I'll be the one ending up hurt. And so the urge to just run, before any of that could happen has been a constant fight for me." Regina looked at her warily, not really sure to trust what was going on here. Emma rushed onward, hoping to make Regina understand.

"Then that morning over breakfast, when Henry asked about us, it was like being punched in the chest. Like an actual, physical blow. My heart jumped I think. Because I knew at that moment, or rather, I had it confirmed that you are all I want. I want to be yours Regina. Tied to you for life. I want a ceremony and a bit of paper that makes it all official. Because I will never, NEVER, run again. There's nowhere for me to go. There's nowhere I_ want_ to go." She grasped Regina chin and forced her to look at her. "Regina. You are my home. You, _with you_, is where I belong. I promise you, here and now, the only time I run from now on, it will be towards you. I'll make vows to you on our wedding day, but right now, my vow to you is this - I will always love you, put you first and never leave you. Sorry beautiful, you're stuck with me." Emma's self depreciating smile was matched by Regina's watery tear filled smile. "So what I'm saying Regina is this; will you allow me the privilege of becoming your wife." Regina stood up, and walked a few paces away from the bench. Emma's smile fell and she felt like her heart had dulled a little. She should never have been that honest with Regina. Now she had hurt her and ruined things.

Regina looked out at the sea for a few silent minutes. Just as Emma was about to try to say something, she turned, hands in pockets and a face devoid of anything that Emma could read. "We've had some pretty awful experiences Emma. Our childhoods, everything leading up to us being together - apart from the boys of course - have been horrible times. We've been broken Emma." Regina's voice was quiet but Emma could hear strength in it. "But every day, you fix me a little darling. And I hope I do the same for you." Emma nodded at this and stood, moving over to Regina but not touching her. "We're better together Emma. Thank you for being honest with me. Revealing fears and insecurities is hard, but every time you open up, my love for you makes more sense. We go forward from here Emma. We're stronger and we go forward. As a team. Married." Emma wanted to collapse into Regina's arms. She wanted to breathe her in and sob on her shoulder in relief. Instead she took both of Regina's hands in her own, looking at her almost shyly. "You know, in less than a week, I'm gonna be a married woman. Married, two kids, nice job, lovely house. This is what I've spent my life wishing for. Regina Mills, you have literally made my dreams come true. I love you beautiful. I love you." Regina smiled "I love you so much my Emma. I feel the same way about you. Thank you for loving me." Emma opened her mouth to say something more, but Regina put her hand over her mouth. "And speaking of loving me…" Emma smiled, Regina's voice was low and sultry, "how about we skip work for the rest of the day and take advantage of an empty house…."


	3. Chapter 3

The day before the 'big day', Regina and Emma were thrilled that they had been organised enough to be able to have a family day. Everything for the wedding had been organised down to the last detail, leaving them a day free to spend with the boys. They had decided during all the planning that for the two nights preceding the wedding, the boys would sleep in with them, sharing their bed. They wanted to spend as much time together as a family unit before the madness of the day took over and then the separation of the honeymoon. It was a little tricky getting to sleep with two extra wiggling bodies in the bed, and Calon had to be moved several times as he had the loudest snore Emma had ever heard, when he slept in a particular position. But in the morning, waking up with their beautiful children between them, Emma and Regina agreed it had been a great decision. With the fantastic weather they had been having lately, the decision had already been made that they would spend the day at the lake. At the end of the lake closest to town, was an incredible sandy cove, as good as any beach that Emma had seen in her travels. They had a very quick breakfast, eager to get out and enjoy their day. Emma agreed to get Calon ready while Regina finished off preparation of the picnic. Henry was in charge of entertainment and activities and so he went off to load up the trunk with bats, balls, buckets, spades and other bits and pieces that would keep them all entertained for the day. Half an hour after finishing breakfast, everyone and everything was packed into the car and ready to go.

When they got to the beach, they were surprised at how few people were there. An old couple walking a dog, a guy fishing and a young - obviously in love - couple were all scattered around the bay. Regina reasoned that everyone was so busy preparing for their wedding, that they were the only ones who could actually take the day off. Emma hoisted Calon out of his car seat and settled him on her hip. She didn't want to put him down just yet in case he made for the water as they unpacked the car. Not that he would get far, she reckoned. He had been toddling for a little while now, but that was the only way you could describe how he moved. He constantly looked like he was about to topple over and he often did. After the car was emptied, they all made their way to the sand. Henry and Calon set to making the largest castle that was humanly possible, complete with moat, high turrets and flags. Regina and Emma lay on a blanket on their stomachs, watching their boys, soaking up a little of the sun and sneaking looks and smiles at one another. Eventually, when it was clear that Henry and Calon were completely enthralled in what they were doing, Emma moved over, pressing herself into Regina's side and partly draping herself over her back. Her face nestled into Regina's shoulder and when Regina turned her head in surprise Emma was in the perfect spot to take advantage. Regina smiled into the kiss that Emma was quick to give. She returned the kiss, silently counting how long it would take Henry to yell. "1….2….3….4.…" "Moms!" Henry yelled. Both women giggled as they drew away slightly and looked over to their eldest. "Can't you save all that mushy stuff for tomorrow?" Henry was whining playfully. They continued to laugh as Emma explained "Oh kid, we're planning on doing this _a lot_ tomorrow, so it only seemed fair to get you used to it now." They kissed once more, just to hear Henry groan, then they got up to inspect the boys work. It was an impressive looking castle, but what thrilled Regina the most, were the imperfections. Henry had patiently allowed Calon to be involved in this creation. He was very much her son when it came to the need to get things right and his perfectionism had often made things difficult as he was growing up. The arrival of a little brother was a huge lesson in patience and learning to accommodate someone else and their ways. Emma and Regina both loved how much their sons got on. It gave them hope that in the future they would be firm friends.

Emma was on her knees being shown the fine detail of the castle by Henry and she looked up just in time to see Regina look at her. There was love in Regina's eyes. The look that showed she knew just how lucky she was to have all of this. Emma winked at her, so Regina blew her a kiss. From the corner of her eye, Regina saw Calon making his way towards the moat, which although it wasn't deep, had enough water contained in it to soak him thoroughly. She caught him under the arms and swung him up into the air. He squealed as he flew above his mother's head, grasped tightly to her neck as he landed on her body. She hugged him tightly and took him over to sit on the blanket. In a matter of minutes, food was laid out across the blanket, Calon attempting to stick his fingers in everything, so Regina called Emma and Henry over. They sat down to lunch, Calon sitting in the dip provided by Emma's crossed legs and Henry leaning against Regina's shoulder.

After lunch, Henry offered to watch Calon as he napped so that Regina and Emma could go for a walk on their own. As they walked away hand in hand, Emma smiled. "Do you remember when we did this on holiday?" she asked Regina. Regina smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. "I was really nervous being on my own with you. I desperately wanted to hold your hand, but I didn't know if it was the right thing to do." Emma laughed. "It seems stupid now doesn't it? It all feels so right and so natural, just being together and touching each other now, but I felt exactly the same way back then. I was scared to get it wrong." Emma admitted. Regina stopped walking and pulled back on Emma's hand, forcing her to turn to face her. Regina's other hand rose and cupped Emma's cheek. "I'm so glad we've finally got it right darling." They kissed. Emma broke away and looked over Regina's shoulder, looking at the boys further along the beach. "Yep, I think we're far enough away not to do them any damage!" and as Regina started to laugh, she was cut off by Emma sweeping her tongue into her mouth. They kissed for long minutes, Emma's hands grasping Regina's butt, pulling her closer and moving against her. Regina's hands were busy in Emma's hair. She adored running her fingers through her long hair. They remained lip locked, breathing heavily through their noses, passions rising. Emma pulled away abruptly, but only so that she could nibble on Regina's earlobe and whisper in her ear. "Sorry beautiful, we had to stop, or I would have had you down on the ground…." Regina shivered at the thought of Emma and just what would have happened. She pulled her in for one last passionate kiss.

They walked back towards the boys, with their arms slung loosely around each others waists. The closer they got to their sons the more Regina's head came to rest on Emma's shoulder. They stood for a little while just watching them together. Henry was blowing on Calon's stomach, one of Emma's favourite things to do, and Calon was kicking his legs and giggling, while trying to push Henry's head away. Henry was laughing too and enjoying playing with his little brother. Regina was always worried that the gap in age between her sons would be a problem, but the brothers adored each other. Regina and Emma joined their sons on the blanket and a tickle war ensued.

The rest of the day was taken up with burying Emma in the sand (a task that Regina seemed to enjoy far too much for Emma's liking), they all had a dip in the water and Emma and Henry dug an enormous hole - just because they could. Eventually, mid evening, they carried a sleeping Calon back to the car and made for home.

They decided on a movie for the evening and so while Regina made snacks and drinks for them, Henry and Emma covered the floor in pillows, cushions and blankets. Sleeping Calon was settled into the middle of it and the family gathered around him; Henry on one side and Regina and Emma snuggling close, on the other side. Not even ten minutes into the movie, Henry started to fidget. Just his feet moving around at first, but then he started to wiggle more and he was moving enough that Calon started to stir. "Hey kid," Emma called over to him. "Either you need the bathroom, or something's bothering you." Henry looked up at her. "So, come on. What's up son?" Henry picked at his fingers and didn't look up. "After tomorrow….when you're married and everything….what will happen?" Regina made a move to get up, but Emma had her arms around her, so she held on tighter to prevent her from moving. "What do you mean kid? What do you mean 'what will happen?'" Henry sat up and turned to face them, his legs crossed and looking very much younger than he was. "Well….. will we still do stuff like this? What's going to happen?" At that, Regina _did_ get up. She sat behind her boy and pulled him into her chest. Her legs wrapped over his and her chin came to rest on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and he turned his face just a little so that he could look at her. "Tomorrow, Ma and I are going to make promises. Promises to love each other and look after each other for the rest of our lives. We will put rings on each others fingers as a sign, for everyone to see, that we have made those promises. Then we'll sign a piece of paper so that it becomes legal. And then we'll have a big party - lots of food, dancing, cake. Ma and I will have a honeymoon, that just means we'll be away for a few days and then when we come back, everything will be back to normal." Henry raised his eyebrows, disbelief showing on his face. Regina squeezed him a little and lowered her voice, but still loud enough that Emma could hear. "It was just you and me for so long Henry. You were the only person in my world. Then Emma and Calon came along and our family got bigger; two became four. And I suddenly had three people in my life to love. I've never had that many people to love before Henry. And I've never had that many people love me either. So next week, when all the wedding celebrations are over, we will get back to being Mom, Ma, Henry and Calon. Because that's what's really important." Henry smiled at Emma and pushed himself back into Regina, pulling her arms tighter around him. Emma reached across and placed her hand on his knee. "Sorry if you've felt left out kid. Honestly, we haven't meant to do that. But planning a wedding takes a lot of time! Everything will be back to normal soon though. Is that okay?" Henry smiled. "I was just worried that when you got married, we wouldn't do things together so much. It would end up being you two and then me and Calon." Henry confessed. Emma squeezed his knee and sat up. "I promise you Henry, there's only going to be one real change once Mom and I are married." Regina, who had been rubbing the side of Henry's head with her own, looked up at this. Her eyes narrowed at Emma making a promise without talking to her first. ""The only thing you'll really notice, is that Mom and I will be kissing a _lot_ more. All over the house, all times of the day, any time we feel like it!" Emma grinned and winked and Henry crashed his head back against Regina groaning loudly. Regina laughed and kissed his head when Henry asked "Mom, are you really sure you want to marry her?" The film played on in the background as the family laughed together and before Calon woke up, they decided to get to bed and have an early night before their big day.

As Emma carried the toddler upstairs, Henry and Regina followed, turning off lights as they went. At the door to the master bedroom, Henry hesitated, even as he watched his Ma place Calon carefully on their bed. "Mom?" Henry asked "perhaps Calon and I should sleep in our own beds tonight. You know, so you and Ma can have some time on your own…." Emma got up and touched Regina's arm as she went over to their son. "If you want to go to your own room, you can, but we'd really like you here." Henry looked past his Ma to see his Mom nodding her head. Regina held out her hand and Henry took it. "Tomorrow's a big day. It's about all of us, not just Emma and I. So we want to start the day with all of us together." Henry nodded and hugged his Mom around the waist, then moved on and did the same with his Ma. He climbed into bed and pulled Calon over a little, so that they both occupied Emma's side. Regina got into bed and Emma stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the three occupants of their bed. "So…um….where do I get to sleep then?" Henry answered his Ma. "Well I thought you would want to sleep next to Mom tonight. It would be more romantic to wake up next to her on your wedding day." He blushed at the word romantic and looked away from them when Regina 'awwwwd' at him. Emma clambered over Regina and tugged his head to her, kissing him loudly on the forehead. "That's really kind of you kid. But you're gonna be sorry…." Henry looked at her as she settled down next to his Mom pulling her into her arms. "If I'm this close to your Mom, I can kiss her all night…" Henry's head hit the pillow with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina woke to soft kisses being rained on her face. It was almost tickling, but she would be dammed if she made any sign of being awake because then Emma might stop. And if she stopped kissing her, she would also stop making that delightful little groaning sound. And Regina was_ really_ enjoying that. The kissing slowed down and then stopped. Emma giggled. "I know you're awake, beautiful" she whispered. Regina grinned, but kept her eyes closed. "Aw come on beautiful" she whined, "let me see those gorgeous eyes". Regina slowly opened them and looked at her. She raised her hand and pushed hair away from her face and behind her ear. "I love you Emma" she said softly. Emma felt the tears gathering in her eyes, as Regina's face showed her puzzlement. "I love you too Regina." She went on to explain, "no one has ever looked at me with that much love before. No one's ever looked at me the way you do." Regina gathered her in her arms and pulled her down against her chest. They lay there in silence, just enjoying the closeness. Regina was the first to break the silence. "So Emma," she breathed as she stroked fingers through golden locks, "in a few hours I'm going to be your wife." Emma grinned up at her. "I'm sooo excited!" she replied. Regina nodded. "I thought I would be nervous. I was terrified the first time around. But this feels so right Emma." Emma was nodding her head and grinning as she leaned back in for another kiss. A soft sweet kiss, that Emma eased out of. "Regina?" she asked in a way that reminded her of when Henry used to ask awkward questions. "Yes Emma" Regina replied in the tone that she reserved for those Henry questions. "When we went to bed last night, didn't we have two little people in with us? They don't seem to be here anymore."

Regina looked over to the empty space that their boys had occupied the night before. She was just about to suggest that they look for them, when she heard the door click open. They looked towards it and could see through the widening gap, that Calon was pushing with all his might, while looking upwards, presumably at his older brother. Henry shouted through as the door opened more. "Stop whatever it is you may be doing in there! Can we come in?" Regina blushed at the implication that Henry was making, but Emma just called out "hang on boys; just let me finish kissing your Mom!" "Ew Ma!" Henry cried out as Regina hit a laughing Emma across the arm.

Henry struggled in, almost having to climb over Calon, with a tray loaded with breakfast. All of their favourites were there, as well as a little vase with flowers and a card addressed to them both. Henry set the tray down carefully, then he picked Calon up and placed him on the bed next to Regina. She cuddled him in and held her hand out to Henry. When he went to her, she pulled him in against her too and kissed him "I love you Henry. I love you Calon" she kissed her youngest son too and then let go of Henry's hand so that he could sit on the bed with them. While they started their breakfast, Emma opened the card. She laughed as she pulled it out of the envelope. Written across the top was 'It Must Be Love' - the name of her favourite song and the one that she had tried so hard to make her and Regina's 'song'. The picture was amazing though. It was her and Regina in white dresses looking at each other and Henry and Calon either side of them. They were really well drawn, with lots of detail, but the best part of the picture was the smiles. The family all had huge smiles and it made Emma and Regina smile as they looked at it. Inside, Henry had written, very carefully, 'To the two best moms in the whole world. We love you so much, especially on your special day. Lots of love from Henry and Calon.' Henry had put lots of kisses, but the inside of the card was also covered with lots of little scribbles - Calon's contribution. Regina could feel tears start to make their way down her face, but she was too happy to cry. Emma laughed at her soppiness, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a kiss, but not before wiping a tear from her own eye first.

After a laughter filled breakfast, the family went into full-on wedding day mode. People started to arrive at the house to help get them ready and the family were separated. Regina was in the master bedroom with the hairdresser first, while Emma was in the guest room with the make up artist. Ruby and David were dressing the two boys in Henry's room, then when they were ready, David loaded them into his truck, so that Ruby could help Regina dress. Mary Margaret had also come to help Emma get dressed. It was going to be a feat of engineering to ensure both ladies left the house at the right time to make the ceremony, but without seeing one another.

But they did it. Both arrived at the Town Hall and were in place without seeing the other.

The ceremony was taking place outside, with a Y shaped aisle designed to allow them to walk the first part separately and then join together before making their way to the celebrant. Henry would be stood there too and they would join him for the ceremony. It seemed like most of the town were seated, ready to watch the wedding of the century. The string quartet was playing quietly, until the celebrant raised her hand and silence fell. The first four notes of the Bridal Chorus - Emma's request - played and both brides stepped forward. There was a gasp from the crowd as heads snapped from one side to another, both brides looking stunning. Regina and Emma met half way down the aisle and both stopped. Stunned. Emma looked incredible. She was wearing a thin veil over a small tiara crown. Her strapless ball gown style dress had a small train and the bodice was covered in the silver beading that was duplicated on Regina's dress. Her purple orchid bouquet matched her brides and she fiddled with it as Regina took her in. Regina was wearing a strapless empire waist gown with silver beading around the bust. It flowed simply to the floor, making Regina look every bit the queen that Emma teased her about. Her hair fell loosely and had small white flowers woven through it. Emma's eyes filled with tears as she shifted her bouquet to one arm to grasp Regina's outstretched hand. They squeezed digits as they exchanged watery smiles, both caught up in emotion. Regina turned them so that they could continue their walk down the aisle. They halted in surprise once more when they saw Henry and Calon stood side by side, hand in hand. Regina let go of Emma's hand and lifted it to Henry's cheek. She lowered her forehead to his and whispered "thank you". It was the most sincere he had ever heard his mom and he nodded and kissed her cheek in acknowledgment. Although him going to find Emma had brought much heartache in the early days, Regina regularly commented to Henry that she was forever grateful that he had done it, and wanted him to understand her happiness was all down to him and his actions. The celebrant called everyone to order, fearing that if she didn't get it started soon, emotions would be impossible to control. The couple had chosen to recite the traditional vows. Emma had playfully asked if Regina would promise to love honour and obey her. Regina had suggested Emma spend the night on the couch thinking about why that wouldn't happen! So it was a surprise to her when, during the vows, Emma promised to obey her. She grinned as she said it, but knowing in her heart that Regina would only ever want her to be happy - and that she was an equal to Regina.

Proud Henry passed over the rings at the appropriate time and Calon giggled and danced around them, wanting to be part of things too. Ruby got up to retrieve him, but Emma motioned for her to leave him. Their boys were both there with them as they made their promises: just as they should be. The time came for the pronouncement of their marriage and as they kissed a huge cheer went up from the gathering. Both women smiled at the sound, but continued kissing softly, until they could hear Henry just behind them, clearing his throat dramatically. Emma eased out of the kiss and looked over Regina's shoulder to wink and smirk at Henry, then leaned back in for another quick kiss.

An enormous marquee had been set up in the field next to the Town Hall and while Regina and Emma, plus the boys had some photographs taken, the guests made their way to the reception area. Eventually the happy couple joined them and the party began in earnest. There was plenty of food for all. Music was joyful and once people had eaten, they made their way onto the dance floor. There was a wonderful party atmosphere and faces everywhere were shining smiles.

As the light began to fade, attention was called for people to retake their seats. At the large table where the wedding party sat, Henry stood nervously, clutching a microphone. Regina leaned over "you don't need to make a best man's speech darling. If it's too scary, we don't expect anything from you." Henry nodded nervously, but opened his written speech anyway.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he asked with quiet confidence. An immediate hush fell. Henry's speech was important. "Mom and Ma have decided not to have lots of speeches today, but as best man, it's my duty to say something." He cleared his throat and raised the paper to begin reading. "Traditionally the best man's speech contains lots of jokes and embarrassing stories about the groom. Well, I've got plenty to tell you about my moms!" He looked over to his mothers and grinned. Regina blushed and Emma's eyes widened in panic over just what stories he would chose to tell. "But don't worry Mom, I'm just going to tell one story about Ma…" Emma groaned and leaned her head on her new wife's shoulder, muttering "typical!" Henry laughed and continued "I'll get that story over with now Ma and I know it's a story that Mom doesn't know already. Ma proposed to Mom on Calon's first birthday, right after his party was over. What Mom doesn't know is, she almost accidently got proposed to earlier in the day." Regina looked confused and turned to look at Emma who now had her face in her hands. "When we were helping Calon open his birthday presents, I noticed a really small box that didn't seem to look like it would be his. Luckily I picked Ma to ask and not Mom, because it was _the_ ring and it would have spoiled the surprise. Somehow she had managed to lose the ring in amongst Calon's presents!" Everyone laughed as Emma groaned loudly and Regina kissed the side of her head lovingly.

"Okay, that's the worst of the embarrassing stuff moms." He grinned over at them and then picked up the piece of folded paper once more. It was well worn, with words scribbled out and had obviously been handled a lot, perhaps in rehearsing. He coughed away from the microphone and began to read. "Mom, Ma, this is your special day. The day when you've made promises in front of your friends, your neighbours and most importantly, your beloved handsome sons." He grinned cheekily at his parents and Regina and Emma both laughed as they blew kisses at him. "When I went to find my birth mom, I never realised I was also finding Mom's true love. It hasn't always been an easy love story, but it's been the best sort. Because now we're going to live happily ever after. All four of us." He paused when people awwwwd at his words and then he looked out over the people gathered there. "Most of you won't know much about Mom and Ma and their lives before here. Neither of them have great stories about growing up and they have many years of unhappiness behind them. But now that they've found each other, they only have happiness and love ahead of them. Ma. "He turned and looked at Emma. "I want you to know that I love you. I wish you hadn't had to give me up. You would have loved me as a little kid - I was really cute. But all of that is in the past now. You're an amazing mom and I know everything you do, is to make me, Calon and Mom happy. We're really lucky to have found you Ma." He winked at her as he turned his head to look at his Mom. "I love you too Mom. I know in the past we've fought, but honestly, I'm so glad that you are my Mom, I couldn't have wished for better. Thank you for looking after me and loving me." Regina wiped a tear from her eye and Henry ignored the one that lingered on his cheek. "Ma, Mom, you are both my real moms. Calon's real moms. Our family is all about love and I don't think you could find a family that loves each other more. Thank you for asking me to be best man. I'm proud to be able to give this speech and let everyone know that Calon and I love you both so much and we love being your sons."

Regina was openly crying by the time Henry's speech had ended. Emma was casually trying to wipe a stray tear away as she looked proudly over to Henry and mouthed 'I love you' to him. He grinned and then raised the microphone to his mouth once more and said "I now have the honour to ask the new couple to take to the floor for their first dance." Emma looked to Regina, a little panicked. In all the preparation, she hadn't given their dance a single thought. Which meant Regina had picked a song and would be expecting Emma to be able to dance appropriately. Regina picked up Emma's hand and led her to the cleared dance floor. Guests gathered around to watch and Emma felt incredibly self conscious. Until the first few piano chords. Emma stepped back in shock and she held onto Regina's shoulders for support. They were playing 'It Must Be Love' the song that she had been trying to persuade Regina was 'their song' since the very beginning of their relationship. Regina had always refused to accept it….until now. Regina pulled her back in close and started to hum along to the song, nuzzling into her, kissing her below her ear. "Surprise Emma!" she whispered. Emma giggled a little and then leaned her head back to see Regina's face, while still embracing her. Emma opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Regina pushed forward with a quick kiss first. "Despite everything I've said Emma, this _is_ our song. It's become our song. You sing it to me so often, that whenever I hear it, I think of you." Emma looked sheepish. "Um, sorry?" she offered. Regina laughed and said "yes, you want to be sorry Swan!" They swayed together and Regina began to sing along softly. "I've got to be near you, every night, every day. I couldn't be happy any other way" Emma smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. "As much as I hate to admit it, this song _is_ perfect for us Emma." Emma nodded against Regina's head and she continued "it's not overly sentimental, but it says enough. I love you my Emma." Emma stopped dancing completely, the emotion in Regina's voice halting her movements. "I love you too, my beautiful Regina." She raised her hands to cup Regina's face and pulled her in to kiss. Even though it felt like they were the only two in the universe at that moment, Emma stayed mindful of the fact that they were standing in front of friends and loved ones, kissing, so she kissed her new wife languidly but chastely. She was about to pull back and dip her bride, put on a bit more of a show for those watching, when she felt a charging mass to the back of her knees and she needed to grab onto Regina to stay upright. Bored of watching his moms, Calon had escaped from the current person watching him and decided to join them. Emma turned and bent over to pick her son up, so that he could dance with them to the end of the song, while Regina looked over the crowd, searching for Henry. When she spotted him, she held out her hand to him and he joined them, the four of them holding each other as the last notes of the song played. The crowd gathered round them applauded as it finished and Regina encouraged others to join them and dance. As the next song began, Henry offered to take Calon off so that they could continue dancing. "Don't want to be seen dancing with your moms kid?" Emma teased him as he blushed. "Or just worried that we'll show you up?" Henry poked out his tongue, his little brother copying him when he saw it and he led Calon away from them. Emma pulled Regina back to her, looping her arms around Regina's waist, as Regina's arms rested on Emma's shoulders. Emma laid her head on one of the arms around her shoulder and closed her eyes. Regina kissed her softly and leaned her face into Emma's neck and the two danced slowly, just holding onto each other.

Eventually the party started to wind down. People were starting to leave and Calon was lying across Regina's lap, sleeping. Ruby and Granny made their way over to the new brides and congratulated them with kisses to the cheek, before taking the boys away, so that they could begin their honeymoon. They made sure to say goodbye to the last of their guests and then they slowly made their way to Regina's car, brought for them by David after the ceremony. Emma opened the passenger door for her new wife and then got in herself. They linked hands over the seat and took a moment to just gaze at each other. Emma lifted Regina's hand to her mouth and kissed the brand new ring that sat on her third finger. "Thank you for becoming my wife today Regina. Thank you for giving me my happily ever after." Regina smiled shyly and went to reply, but Emma was quicker. "This is the happiest day of my life, beautiful." She leaned over and kissed Regina, pressing her tongue against Regina's lips until she was granted entry. They kissed lazily, fingers grasping and stroking, until Regina pulled away. "I'm not a big believer in fate Emma, but it seems my happiness has always been about you. The first time I felt truly happy with my life was when I adopted Henry - your son. Then it was you who persuaded me that I _could_ have Calon and manage - and look at the happiness he's brought me. And then, without meaning to, I fell in love with you. Head over heels Emma. I love you so much my Emma. I'm so excited to be your wife." And she launched herself over the seat until they were pressed against the window, up against the steering wheel and as uncomfortable as it was possible to be. They laughed as Regina pecked Emma on the lips and crawled off her. "Come on then, my wife, take me away on honeymoon!" Regina ordered. Emma had asked early on in their wedding arrangements, if she could organise the honeymoon as a surprise. Regina had felt nervous at first, wondering if trusting Emma with this was a sensible idea. But then she rationalised - she was organising a ceremony where she would be publically binding herself to this woman for the rest of their lives. She would trust Emma to plan a few days away. Emma started up the car and they roared down the main street, heading out of town. "Um, Emma, are we not going to go home and pack? Maybe get out of these dresses?" Emma looked over at her wife and linked their fingers together. "Suitcases are packed and in the trunk. Don't worry, I've packed everything you need, including that small bag that Ruby said you would want, but wouldn't let me look in…." her eyes shifted sideways to see a wry grin appear on Regina's face. "And as for the dresses. I don't know what universe you live in that you think I won't want to strip that incredible dress from your body and kiss every piece of skin that is exposed." Emma felt a shudder run through Regina at those words. "And if we go home and take the dresses off, then we'll never get away, so, even though this thing is making it nearly impossible to drive, we are staying in them until we get there." She grinned and squeezed Regina's hand, feeling her squeeze back in return. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress though, beautiful" Emma said. "I can't wait for you to see what's underneath it darling" Regina drawled, as Emma nearly drove them off the road.


	5. Chapter 5

The car sped past the lake that they had spent the day at yesterday as a family. Regina's birthday mix CD was playing - a sure sign that Emma was trying to be romantic. She knew that the memories that Regina had that she associated with this music were happy, loving, sensual memories and so it was Emma's go-to music when she wanted to create the mood. Regina smiled when the first track played. She was all too aware of Emma's ideas connected with this particular CD - but Emma really didn't need to worry about getting the mood right - they had just got married, they were on their honeymoon: Emma was already guaranteed to 'get some'!

The road through the forest was dark and winding, so Emma had slowed down considerably. So much so, that when Emma slowed down to take a turning off the main road, Regina didn't notice until the road turned into track and was rough to drive along. The bumpy road had her looking suddenly at Emma, as if she had taken a wrong turn. One look to Emma's face though showed that she knew exactly where she was going. Regina smiled sweetly, but her voice was anything but sweet. "Emma, darling…. I trust I'm not going to regret giving you sole responsibility for our honeymoon. If I spend a week in a tent, you're going to need more than this CD to get me in the mood….." Emma smiled at her, reached over for her hand and squeezed it. "I promise, my queen, that I haven't organised anything you'll hate. Just a few more minutes and then I'll explain everything." In fact, less than a minute later, they were driving through a small gateway and into the glare of headlights facing them. "Oh good, he said he'd wait here…" Emma said to herself. Regina looked over to her but no explanation was given. As they approached, the car drove past them, and David waved as acknowledgment to them. Regina's confusion multiplied, but still Emma remained silent. The car came to a halt and Regina looked away from Emma, to see where they were.

They were parked outside an old log cabin. It was a decent size and looked to be in fairly good shape. There were garden candles lit to give some light to access the door and find their way in, but Regina laughed when she looked down. Next to her door, and running all the way to the door of the cabin was a red carpet. She looked over to Emma who was smirking, "only the best for you, beautiful." And she squeezed her hand as she kissed her cheek. Regina responded with a "humph". She looked back towards the cabin. "You've brought me to the middle of the woods, just a few miles from where we live, for our honeymoon Emma. I'm intrigued as to what you think is 'the best'". Emma grinned as she got out of the car and rounded it to open Regina's door. She pulled Regina out and put her hands on her hips. Regina's arms went around her new wife's neck and she leaned in close. "Trust me?" Emma asked. Regina moved back just slightly, so that she could look Emma in the eye. "With my life, darling" she replied. They kissed lazily, languidly, until Emma felt Regina shiver. However intimate the kiss, it didn't stop Regina from feeling the cold night air on her shoulders. Emma kept her arm around Regina's waist and led her towards the cabin, but stopped her once they got to the door. "You know, beautiful, I would love to do the traditional carrying you over the threshold bit, but in this dress, I think we'd be lucky to make it inside, you know." Regina laughed at her as she continued. "I asked David to come out and make sure everything was ready, you know, light candles and stuff like that. Other than that, we're alone, so here….." and she turned the door handle and swung the door open.

Regina gasped as the interior of the cabin was revealed. The outside was old and rustic, but the inside looked like a penthouse suite. White panelled walls and plain hardwood floors had obviously been recently fitted. As she moved in through the door, she could see doorways leading from the living room that she now stood in with a large stone fireplace dominating the room. A small kitchen area was next to it. Emma allowed her to wander around, without uttering a word. She ran her hand across the back of the sofa and then wandered through the first doorway. Emma followed her, wanting to see her reaction to the bedroom. It was also panelled white and had an imposing four poster bed in the middle, covered in soft, silky bedding. This room had tea lights lit all around it and was just about the most romantic room Regina could imagine. She spun quickly, to see Emma hovering in the doorway, hoping for approval. She marched over to Emma and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She desperately hoped that she conveyed her feelings to her lover through this moment of ardent tenderness. When she retreated from the kiss, Emma stood with her eyes closed, mouth open just a little as if the kiss had taken her by surprise. "It's incredible Emma!" Regina whispered, "How ever did you find this?" Emma smiled and grasped her hand, "come sit down, my wife" her grin grew larger at the title she could now use, "I'll explain everything."

They snuggled together on one of the huge sofas, drinking the champagne that had been left out for them. Even though their dresses got in the way a little bit, Regina's head was laid on Emma's shoulder and Emma's cheek was against Regina's hair. They sat in silence for just a little while, listening to the sounds outside the cabin and each other's breathing, just enjoying the moment. Until Regina just couldn't take any more. "I believe you were going to explain….." she muttered into Emma's neck. Emma smiled and lifted Regina's hand that was resting on her thigh, bringing it to her lips. She breathed out, deeply. From nowhere, she was suddenly overcome with emotion. With her new wife in her arms, she found tears in her eyes and she struggled to speak. Regina looked up at her and smiled sympathetically. "Emma, my beautiful new wife, I love you. I love you now, more than I have ever loved you. And I can't wait to see how our future works out." She pushed herself up just a little bit and pressed a kiss to the corner of Emma's mouth and then settled her head back down, content for Emma to begin her explanation when she was ready. Eventually, Emma cleared her throat and in a low voice, began to speak. "It's a long story how it happened, but this is Granny's cottage. She gave me the key to come out and have a look and it was a mess. So David and I have been spending our lunch breaks here, stripping it all out and making it look good enough for my queen." Emma felt Regina's hand grasp hers tighter and she was sure if she looked, she would see tears. "Granny was so pleased with the work that we did here; she's given it to us." Regina's head snapped up at that bit of information. "Well, not us actually. She said she's got no use for this place any more and because of all the work that's been done, it doesn't really seem like it belongs to her. So she decided to sign over the deeds to our boys. Calon and Henry have this place held in trust until they are old enough to take ownership of it. Then they can let it as a holiday home or whatever really." Regina's tears now were coursing down her face. "You've done all this for us to have a honeymoon? Oh Emma, I don't know what to say…." Emma smiled at her, "well, speaking of the boys, they are the reason I was looking for a honeymoon destination so close to home. I can't wait to spend time alone with you and I know you feel the same, but we've never been separated from them, and so, we have the first three days and nights just us and then Ruby will bring them out here so that we can have a family holiday together. I thought you'd want your boys nearby…." Regina was silent and for once, Emma really had no idea what her reaction might be. The silence was beginning to feel heavy and Emma moved to put her glass down. Regina moved swiftly to do the same and as Emma sat back, Regina was quick to straddle her lap (as gracefully as possible in a wedding dress!). "I love you my Emma. I love you and love you and love you. I can't believe you've gone to all this work for me. If I ever had any doubts for your feelings for me, sitting here, I can see the way you love me; all around me. I knew marrying you was the right thing, but….. after the first one…. I was still a little scared. And I'm sorry Emma, because you don't deserve that. You don't deserve me to have any doubts. And I don't honestly I don't. Not any more. I'm so in love with you Emma. So in love…." And she promptly burst into tears. Emma laughed and pulled her flush against her, so that she could give her the protection she needed in her moment of vulnerability. They sat there together, until Emma started to wriggle about. "Regina, I've got pins and needles in my legs. If you want tonight to be a bit more active than this, you're gonna need to get off me soon."

Regina blushed as she got up, but she held her hand out for Emma to take and she led her slowly to the bedroom. There were still candles burning and Regina took a moment to just take in all the small details of the room. On the pillows, were orchids. The same ones from their wedding bouquets. And there was a bottle of champagne sitting in ice by the side of the bed. She spotted Emma's iPod docked on the dresser and she turned to Emma laughing. "There had better not be Madness queued up ready to play on there….." Emma laughed and went over to the player. "Oh no Regina, you chose a Madness song to dance to at the wedding. It will forever be known as our song. You will _never_ get away from it now!" she pressed play, and thankfully a song that Regina loved started playing. (Paul Weller's You Do Something to Me) Regina sashayed over to her wife and pulled her in for a kiss. It became passionate very quickly. While they still swayed to the music, their lips and tongues danced hard and fast together.

Emma's hands were also busy. She was attempting to find the clasp that would undo Regina's dress. Finally, she found the small zipper and inched it down slowly with one hand, while her other crept in to feel the skin beneath the dress. When the zipper was all the way down, she stepped back to see Regina revealed to her. And what a reveal. Apart from the traditional garter, Regina was completely naked underneath! Emma dropped to the bed, her breath stolen from her body. Regina stood, in all her glory, smirking at her. "Have….have you…..been naked under there _all_ day?" Emma exclaimed still quite breathless. Regina winked at her and sauntered closer, not quite within Emma's reach. "When we were planning the wedding, you asked if you could choose my lingerie. Do you remember?" Emma nodded, desperately trying to concentrate on Regina speaking and not the glorious body displayed in front of her. "Well, when I suggested that maybe underwear you chose wouldn't work with my dress, you got rather excited at the thought of me not wearing any…. So I thought, as a little gift to you….." and she gestured to her nakedness. Emma leaned forward and grabbed Regina's hand so that she could pull her forward. She gripped her hips, her thumbs tracing circles as she took in the incredible body before her. Finally Emma closed her eyes and leaned to drop a kiss just above Regina's belly button. Regina's hands went to Emma's head, so she continued to kiss her stomach, paying careful attention to the stretch marks gained from carrying their son. Regina had been embarrassed when Emma had first caressed them, but Emma had told her they were beautiful. And she was adamant when Regina argued with her. Regina had to admit to loving the marks left behind from Emma's pregnancy too.

Regina tipped Emma's head up so that they made eye contact. She was loving the attention Emma was giving her, but she needed more. Emma stood, wrapping her arms around Regina and for just a moment she was dizzy. The image of her still clothed in her wedding gown and Regina completely naked send all the blood rushing to her groin, so that she was pulsing with need for this beauty in her arms. They kissed once more, and Regina manoeuvred Emma until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell onto it, taking Regina down with her. They kissed languidly, lying across the bed, with Emma's feet still on the floor. Regina's hands were busy in Emma's hair, while Emma's were running up and down Regina's back, massaging her butt, feeling her undulating against her. Regina pulled away from Emma, panting. She nuzzled her nose against Emma's and purred "I need to taste you Emma." Emma jolted as she said it. Her body reacted at those words coming from her new wife and she pushed up a little, so that she could get to the fastenings on the back of her dress. Regina had other ideas though. She pushed Emma back down and slid down her body until she was kneeling on the floor. Emma watched her, puzzled, until Regina pulled at the hem of the dress and her head disappeared under it. Emma flopped back down on the bed as she felt her legs being pushed further apart and her underwear being moved just to the side. Although Regina's voice was muffled, Emma could clearly make out "Emma, you're so wet!" and then a long moan, just before a hot tongue swiped through that wetness. Emma arched off the bed at the first touch and groaned loudly. Curse words fell from her mouth as her talented lover licked and sucked her way through the moisture, finally pushing her fingers in as she sucked on her hard clit and Emma screamed Regina's name as she was pushed over the edge. Regina continued to lick lightly as Emma's spasms and aftershocks were felt on her fingers. Finally, Emma stilled and Regina pulled the dress up, so that she could get out from under it. Emma was lying very still and for a moment Regina wondered if orgasms could kill….. Then Emma opened her eyes, the bright colour shining as she stared at Regina and all Regina could do was climb up Emma and kiss her passionately.

Regina kissed around Emma's face, giving her a chance to catch her breath. When she moved back to kiss her square on the mouth, Emma grabbed her arm and stopped her, her eyes serious and unwavering. Regina stared back at her, waiting. Emma coughed a little to ensure her voice still worked. "I'm finally your wife, Regina." Her voice filled with awe. Regina saw the tears forming in her eyes. She knew how important it had been to Emma to belong. "And I'm finally, forever yours Emma. I'm never letting you go now. You're my family, my home and my heart. I love you, my Emma." Emma smiled, tears running into her hair because of her position. All she had ever wanted was to be part of a family. And even after moving in with Regina, Calon's adoption, the engagement, everything was still unstable. As a child she was sent away, without a thought or a care. And things like that still happened when you got to adulthood. But now she had a piece of paper. A legal, signed contract that bound her to this glorious woman for life. And she could look and touch that piece of paper and know it meant she belonged. It wasn't that she believed Regina would throw her aside, but life had taught her that even people who love you don't always get it right.

Emma pushed Regina up, so that she could sit up and Regina straddled her, her wrists crossed behind Emma's neck. Emma cupped her wife's face and kissed her softly then whispered "will you help me out of this dress? What you just did was amazing, but I need to feel you against me." Regina nodded her head and nuzzled her nose against her cheek before hoping off her. She stood at the side of the bed, holding her hand out to help Emma up. As she stood, Emma's eyes darted up and down Regina's body. Regina, though not as confident of her body as she had been years ago, knew that Emma loved what she saw, and that was all that really mattered to her. She pulled Emma against her and whispered "it's all yours my wife." Emma closed her arms around Regina's back and began to sway to the music that was still playing. As they danced slowly, Regina began to lower the zipper on the back of Emma's dress. Regina pulled the bodice away and down and helped Emma step out of the dress. She gasped at the sight presented to her. Emma wore a white lace see through basque. There was lace and ribbons and Emma just looked so incredibly beautiful. It was something that Regina would never have imagined her wearing, but she looked heavenly. "When I first saw you in your wedding dress, I'd never seen you look more beautiful than at that moment Emma" Regina breathed. "But this….you look stunning. I'm a very lucky woman darling." Emma blushed at those words and pulled Regina in to kiss her. This kiss went from being soft and gentle to passionate and messy, very quickly and the women manoeuvred their way over to the bed. Regina crawled up so that she lay against the pillows and then beckoned Emma to join her. Emma straddled her hips and allowed Regina the opportunity to start undoing the laces. Regina savoured the moment, pulling at the ties slowly, building anticipation. Emma's breathing was hard and heavy and once the basque (and with it, the stockings) was removed, Emma crashed her mouth against Regina's. Regina's hands stayed busy, massaging Emma's butt and pushing her panties off. Once she had them off too, her fingers went back to playing in Emma's wetness. Emma groaned and ripped her mouth away from Regina's, shaking her head. Regina frowned, puzzled at Emma's reaction. "I want us to come together…" Regina nodded and they kissed again, slower this time but with passions still rising between them. Emma moved off Regina and began kissing down her body. She laved at Regina's breasts, kissing and sucking as Regina writhed and moaned. Her head dipped lower to swirl around Regina's bellybutton, and she approached Regina's centre, Regina stopped her, her hand pulling on Emma's hair. "Together…" Regina murmured. Emma quickly dropped a kiss down there and winked at Regina as she slowly climbed back up her body, kissing and licking as she went. By the time she was back and kissing Regina's lips once more, Regina was quivering under her touch. Emma could feel Regina's hand shaking slightly as she slid it down Emma's body. She cupped her mound feeling the heat there, before she slid two fingers in and began slowly pumping. Emma ground her hips into Regina's and followed her lead, her fingers playing through the wetness she found, until she pushed inside. They ground together, pushing against each other, their fingers pistoning at a pace. Regina could feel Emma's walls start to clench and she knew she was about to go over the edge too, so she hooked her fingers a little and both women, stiffened - Regina gasping Emma's name and Emma biting down into her love's shoulder. They stayed in that position as spasms rocked through them both, sharing breath and looking deep into each other's eyes.

Emma rolled off Regina, bringing her wife with her to lie across her chest. Their breathing was heavy and their skin was damp. They lay in a bubble of post orgasmic bliss, just holding and touching and caressing softly. Regina was the first to break the silence. She kissed Emma's neck and propped herself up a little, resting her cheek in her hand. She gazed at Emma, lovingly looking at her new wife. Emma squirmed at the attention that was being paid to her. "What?" she jostled Regina. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina smiled and ran her fingers down Emma's face. "I just love you so much Emma….."

The next few days were filled with walks through the forest, meals ate in front of the huge fire, long chats about life, the past and the future. But mostly it was filled with love making. Long glances, turned into loving caresses, which became heavier and lust fuelled. The days passed by quickly, but they both admitted that although the time spent together was bliss and they loved not having to share, they were missing their boys. So on the last day, when the boys would be dropped off early evening, Emma and Regina spent hours making the cabin ready for them. Emma made up the bed in the other room, and made sure that there was nothing that Calon could break, put in his mouth or bang his head on. Regina was busy baking for them - making little cupcakes and homemade pizza.

Emma had been pacing back and forth for at least fifteen minutes, before Regina grabbed her. "They'll get here, when they get here Emma." And she kissed her. It started off as a way of distracting her, but it soon became something they were lost in. Emma's hands grabbed Regina's butt and Regina's hands traced patterns up and down Emma's back. They moaned together, holding on tighter. They were lost in enjoying themselves. So lost, in fact, that they missed the door opening and two boys joining them. The first thing they knew of the arrival of their sons was Henry's cry of disgust as seeing his parents kissing. They jumped apart, blushing furiously. Henry stood just inside the doorway, holding tightly to Calon's hand, with Ruby and David behind them doing very little to hide their smirks. "Aw come on moms. You've been on your own for _ages_. Haven't you had enough of that yet?" Emma smiled and let go of Regina. She made her way over to her sons. "One day Henry, you'll fall in love and you'll understand how you can never get enough of kissing the woman you love!" Regina went over too and knelt down next to Calon, taking him in her arms. She was oblivious to those around her as she pushed her face into Calon's hair and breathed her little boy in. She reached up and pulled Henry down too, so that she could hold her boys at the same time. Emma smiled at Ruby and David who were already retreating and she mouthed 'thank you' as they made their way to David's truck. She turned back to her family. Calon was now seated in Regina's lap, his arms tight around her middle hugging her as if she had been gone forever. Henry was kneeling to her right, his head on her shoulder and his arm around her back. Emma closed the door and leaned against it, looking down at her perfect family. She was taken back to that moment, just after Calon was born, when the three of them were snuggled together on the hospital bed. It was that moment that she knew she would do anything to be part of this family. She adored each of them individually _and_ as a family. And now, here she was, mother to those incredible boys and wife to the beautiful woman. She was ripped out of her musings by a little voice "Mama. Come!" Regina and Emma looked at each other startled, and then looked to their youngest son. Two words put together for the first time. Regina squeezed him tight as Emma launched herself at her family. She kissed Calon on the top of the head and squeezed them all together. It was the perfect family moment, cheesy, but perfect. Emma lifted her head and kissed her wife. "Aw Ma-aa" Henry whined…

**Okay folks. That brings my Swan Queen writing to an end. Never say never, but I've run out of stories to tell. Thanks for sticking with me through it. I've enjoyed creating this little world with Calon in it. I feel like he's become a real little boy as I've written his stories. If you have ever written a review or a PM, thank you thank you thank you, from the bottom of my heart. If you have ever had a kind thought towards these stories, thank you for liking them. If you have followed the stories or me, thank you for coming on this ride with me - I hope it was fun for you. If you ever want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm Bitsyvon over there. Don't be shy, I won't bite. Hard…**

**As I'm sure you'll know by now, Calon means 'heart' in Welsh. So here's a bit of Welsh to say goodbye with.**

**Diolch am ddarllen. Rwyf wrth fy modd I chi gyd.**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
